


If Garlic And I Had A Baby, I Would Eat It

by allourheroes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sort of underaged, still werewolves though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles meets Derek Hale at a pizza place. Scott thinks he's creepy. Stiles is inclined to disagree. AU in which Derek works at a pizza place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Garlic And I Had A Baby, I Would Eat It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superdeanlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/gifts).



> I wrote this for Ruth's (superdeanlover on tumblr) birthday--which was nearly two months ago, now. She wanted Derek/Stiles and something about garlic knots and knotting.
> 
> The knotting is vague. But yes, I can officially cross this off my list. Even if I do have another related little thing I want to write.
> 
> Random as fuck title. Because I am not good at appropriately titling things.

Stiles walked into the pizza place. It wasn't the one he usually went to, but it was closer to the vet and he'd just dropped Scott off since he'd left his friend temporarily without a bike.

The guy at the counter was somewhat recognizable, but not very friendly-looking. Stiles stared at him a while before it clicked--Derek Hale.

If it were even a remotely appropriate response, he would have gasped.

As it was, he decided it would be best to play it cool, so he sidled up to the counter and ordered the easiest thing possible. "Could I get a large cheese pizza?"

"Fifteen dollars."

"...Even?"

Derek grunted in response.

Stiles handed over the money, but his mouth wouldn't let him stop there. "You're Derek Hale."

He was met with a glare as Derek put in his order.

"Didn't your family live out in, like, the woods?"

"Why don't you go wait over there?" The man pointed to the far corner of the restaurant.

Stiles waved him off. "It's just cheese, how long could it take?"

"How long before you stop talking?"

"Hey, you're in the service industry, buddy, and I'm a paying customer," the teenager pointed out victoriously.

"And our business is done," Derek got out between gritted teeth.

"I'm still waiting for that pizza."

"Wait somewhere else."

Stiles sulked, "Fine." He stepped back all of two feet. It was hard to resist talking. Stiles had always had that problem, but now especially so. For some reason dark, broody, mysterious, _handsome_ Derek Hale was working at a pizza place. He looked around. There were people sitting, eating, minding their own business… With awkward, furtive glances back at Derek, he decided he couldn’t help himself any longer, “So…why are you, you know, _here_?”

Derek’s jaw tightened but he didn’t answer, didn’t even look up.

Stiles pursed his lips. Now he definitely couldn’t stop. “You’re a…handsome guy.” Flattery worked, right? “Why are you working at a pizza place?”

The response sounded like a low growl and Stiles hesitated. There was something about it that sent a little chill down his spine, automatic and instinctual fear coiling. He shook it off, staring at the ceiling.

He was pulled from it by the low, clear sound of a word, “Here.”

“Huh?” His head snapped around to see Derek sliding a pizza towards him.

“Now leave.” Derek glared at him.

Stiles wanted to respond with something witty. He really, _desperately_ did. His brain, however, was not being very helpful. He ended up instead clicking his tongue and grabbing the pizza.

~

The pizza was delicious, but that wasn’t what brought him back. He’d been checking whenever he was close by to see if the man was in there. When he was, Stiles would go in, order a slice and eat it while attempting to get Derek to talk.

The first time Derek smirked, Stiles felt it was a victory of monumental proportions.

Scott happened to be with him when he saw the man in there once. Stiles had nodded towards the place and after a bit of convincing--Scott had wanted to see Allison, immediately, like always--his best friend had given in.

Scott and Derek had been awkward. By comparison, Stiles could see that the man might actually like him.

“That guy gives me the creeps,” Scott told him afterward, shuddering for effect.

Stiles had considered it a moment, “He’s not _that_ bad, dude.”

Scott had looked at him like he was from another planet.

Stiles had shoved the crust of his pizza in his mouth with a shrug.

~

The next time Stiles went in, Derek spoke first. “Your friend should be careful.”

The teenager did a double take. “Wh-what?” he spluttered. “ _Why_?”

“You know why.”

He did…but that _Derek_ knew, that was--well, that was probably _not good_. “How-- what-- No.”

Derek’s nostrils flared, “You’re not a good liar.”

Stiles stumbled through words, “What are you talking about?”

Eyebrows raised in response.  


 “Well,” the teenager covered, gesturing wildly, “If you _do_ …know what you _say_ you know… How?”

“Stiles…” The man’s voice was low and Stiles swallowed audibly.

It was the first time Derek had ever said his name--nickname as it was, he’d _die_ if Derek knew his real name. Maybe faking ignorance was still the best way around the situation though, with some well-meaning babbling, “Uh, yeah. Lacrosse, right? It’s a dangerous sport, you know. Scott can handle himself though, he’s--”

“Stiles,” Derek said more firmly.

“Yeah?”

“I’m not going to hurt him.” He paused, turning his head, “I can help him.”

Stiles’s eyes bugged and his mouth hung open, “You-- You’re a-- Oh.” _Werewolf_ was not something he should say in public. He scratched his temple, wondering how the hell he hadn’t figured it out before now. “Okay. Should I, uh-- Should I tell him that?”

“Sure,” Derek told him, as if he hadn’t been the one to suggest it in the first place.

The teenager shouldn’t be reveling in Derek’s discomfort as much as he was, but it was sort of adorable to see someone so stoic so obviously _soft_. Then, Derek glanced at him and it occurred to Stiles--shock of all shocks--that Derek might be doing it for _him_. Which…was just… _too much_.

Derek cleared his throat, looking past Stiles’s shoulder.

The teenager wheeled around to see someone standing behind him, but…he had more questions, damn it. His eyes scanned the menu overhead quickly and something caught his attention: garlic knots. “Uhhh…can I try a knot?”

Derek’s lip quirked ever so slightly and Stiles frowned, but the man rang him up and Stiles wasn’t sure how much he paid, only that he handed over money. He must have been distracted because when Derek hands him his receipt, he’s surprised to see a number jotted down on it in messy handwriting. He stares at it for a few seconds before the man behind him coughs and he shoves it into his pocket.

The guy has ordered a slice and Derek is quick to get it to him, lingering nearer to Stiles than usual--or had Stiles just not noticed when Derek stopped keeping such a distance between them?

Derek’s hand brushed his when he handed him not a box but a plate, dough with green stuff on it that smelled _so_ good. He pretty much inhaled it, thanked Derek, and left.

As he walked back to the car, his thoughts started getting out of control. Sure, he could accept that _maybe_ Derek Hale didn’t hate him--not anymore, at least--and perhaps he even-- _shock, gasp_ \--might like him. Just a little. They’d been getting along pretty well, actually. Their conversations bordered on friendly, which seemed like a _big_ step for Derek.

But to consider _Derek_ \--handsome, broody _werewolf_ Derek--was interested him in a romantic-type sense?

Yeah, he was probably going crazy. Not that that was new.

~

He texted Derek that night after he spoke to Scott--who had, after freaking out, agreed that maybe some guidance wouldn’t be such a bad thing. _Are you free tomorrow? -Stiles_

He tagged on his name since Derek didn’t know his number. He had a feeling Derek would’ve known anyway though.

Scott got off work early tomorrow and Stiles--having frequented the pizza place for a month or so now--hadn’t once seen Derek there on a Tuesday. Since it was summer, he didn’t have school anymore, so there was no reason he couldn’t…tag along. You know, to support Scott. Or whatever.

His phone buzzed. It read: _yes_

He thought over what to say. _Scott? Wolf stuff? He works ’til 3._

Stiles liked typing normally, when he had the time. It had nothing to do with the fact that he didn’t want Derek to think badly of him.

Nope.

Of course not.

_my house. come over first._

After staring at it a good minute, Stiles texted him back. _Okay?_

He waited, but it wasn’t long before his phone went off again. Apparently, Derek understood his confusion, yet his answer remained vague.

_i need to talk to you first. alone._

Oh…kay. Stiles tried _very_ hard not to read into that.

He was failing completely at it.

Derek wanted to see him. Alone. At his house. He didn’t bother asking for an address, he knew where it was. _Why_ did Derek want to talk to him alone?

Was “talk” some sort of euphemism here that he was supposed to be getting?

God, he was way too excited about this. And nervous. And also beginning to fantasize about Derek… The muscles he could see under the man’s black t-shirts and the way he moved so quickly and quietly.

Yeah, he was a werewolf. That should be more worrying than anything…and yet…it was kind of exciting. In that really fucked up way that was becoming normal for his life.

He wondered if he should text Derek back. Say…something. He looked at the werewolf’s message again and typed the first thing that came to mind: _Cool._

He was such a loser. How could he even think _anyone_ liked him like that, much less Derek?

Yeah, he was _definitely_ crazy.

He sighed, flopping stomach-down onto his bed. If he maybe fell asleep for a while and dreamt inappropriately about Derek, well…he couldn’t help it.

~

Stiles really wished he had been more specific. Was he supposed to come over _right_ before Scott or an hour before or…six in the morning? Not the last one, he was guessing--besides, it was edging on 10:30 and he’d just gotten out of the shower. He threw on some clothes and ate a bowl of cereal. The clock on the microwave told him it was 11:04, although it was a minute or two off.

He’d tried to eat slowly, too, but… He really wanted to go.

Stiles got into the Jeep and sat there for a few minutes, the white of his empty text message box taunting him. _Hey_ , he typed finally.

His thumb lingered over the button to send it, hesitating. What if Derek wasn’t up? What if he didn’t want to be bothered yet? What if he was in the shower? Oh, he really shouldn’t have had that last thought. He bit his lip and pressed down and…sent.

_hey_

The reply had come so fast Stiles wondered for a second if Derek had texted him before he’d even gotten Stiles’s message. _What do you want to talk to me about?_ he typed, and deleted it. _I’m bored_ , he wrote instead.

_come over_

Stiles had the car on and was on his way to the Hale house before he could lose his nerve.

It was nothing, right?

Just going to meet a werewolf alone. Which sounded bad, but…Scott was a werewolf. Scott was still his best friend. They’d probably…talk about Scott.

He got there far sooner than he legally should have. Derek was pulling on a shirt-- _why?_ \--then leaning against the doorframe of his burnt-out shell of a house

It was sad, if he thought about it. Thinking, though…well, his brain was betraying him there.

Derek Hale had no right to look so goddamn sexy. That skin he’d only glimpsed as he drove up? Even better than he’d pictured.

Not that he spent his time picturing Derek naked. Well, not all of his time.

He took a second to calm himself, remembering with horror that werewolf senses were _extremely_ heightened… _and_ Derek was smirking at him. Yeah, he was screwed--no, no, that was the wrong way to phrase it. Now he was _thinking about it_.

His cock twitched. Did Derek know? Could Derek smell it? Why was that thought only making it worse?

Stiles hit his head against the steering wheel in defeat before hopping out of the car.

Derek looked tense, alert, but he suspected the man always looked that way. He got closer and the werewolf shifted uncomfortably.

“Hey,” the teenager greeted, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

“Hey,” Derek gritted out.

He sounded almost _pained_. “You okay?”

Derek nodded, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, which only seemed to make his face scrunch up more in seeming discomfort.

“Then, why?” He gestured up and down Derek’s body and the werewolf’s eyes opened a sliver.

“You…” Derek inhaled again, “smell really strong.”

“Oh,” Stiles responded dumbly. What was he supposed to do with that? Obviously, let his mouth run, “Like, what do you mean?”

“Stiles.”

His name sounded like a warning, some instinct in him told him to stop, but he persevered, “I mean…what is it?”

Derek glared at him this time. “Arousal,” he growled and Stiles gulped.

He should _not_ have found that hot. Scary, but hot. He was in serious danger of getting an erection--halfway there, already.

Then, Derek was on him, kissing him. Stiles had never been kissed before and this, this was _desperate, hungry_ , uncontrollable--so he didn’t try to control it, just kissed him back as best he could. Derek’s teeth were sharp but not enough to break the skin on his lower lip.

Derek was holding him tight against him, but broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Stiles and breathing heavily. “Calm _down_ ,” he growled and Stiles could practically feel it reverberate through his body.

Stiles blinked rapidly, his brain having trouble catching up with the event that had just occurred. And, damn it, he was hard. That wasn’t exactly helping. “I--” He didn’t know how to complete that sentence, instead spitting out, “You _like_ me?”

“Yes.” It was low and Stiles could definitely _feel_ the word this time.

“Oh. Okay, then.” He took a chance and kissed Derek again and the werewolf responded eagerly, pressing Stiles to the not-so-secure railing of his porch.

When he heard the wood creak, Stiles pushed at Derek’s chest to ease up. Maybe that was also a mistake as he felt the muscle beneath the fabric and groaned a tiny little “oh, god” into Derek’s mouth.

~

By the time Scott got to Derek’s, Stiles was surprised he had any virginity left. Prodding the libido of a horny werewolf was, as he found out, not difficult. At all.

The way that Scott looked at him when he got there made him wonder if maybe he was _bleeding_. He wouldn’t really be shocked at that, not to mention what must be numerous other marks on his body-- _definitely_ some bruises, but he’d be damned if it wasn’t worth it.

He had not expected Derek Hale to give him his first blow job. The bruises on his hips where the man held him still would be reminders of this for days to come.

He was pretty sure he wasn’t going to forget that, though.

Derek had gone in to change--which was really Stiles’s fault--so Stiles met Scott by his Jeep.

Scott was looking at him strangely, “You…smell weird.” His nose crinkled in distaste.

“I think I smell awesome. Come on, let’s make you a better werewolf.” He clapped his best friend on the back. This was a discussion better had at a later time.

~

About a week and several trips to the pizza place later--once with his dad, but not _completely_ by choice (only mostly)--Stiles was laying face down on his bed and Derek Hale was fingering him open.

“Derek,” he choked out as the werewolf removed his fingers. He was suddenly _empty_ and it was _terrible_. He could feel Derek’s cock against the cleft of his ass and pushed back towards him.

Even without werwolf senses, Stiles could hear how heavily Derek was breathing, controlled but barely. “Don’t move,” the man told him, a hand on his back that he knew could restrain him if Derek wanted.

It’s not that Stiles wasn’t freaking out, it’s just that nervousness took a backseat to his raging hormones. “Then fuck me.” The words were bold--the kind he could only _really_ get away with when his brain was on sex mode.

Derek growled, gripping Stiles’s throat and pulling him up as he pressed in--his other hand slipping to Stiles’s hip to angle him.

Stiles sobbed. Derek slid all the way into him, pausing only a second for adjustment before moving. Stiles’s hand reached behind him to grip Derek’s neck, scratching the skin and making Derek’s hips snap against him as the wolf grazed thankfully human teeth over his shoulder.

His body shuddered. Despite the pain, he responded, moving against Derek--who rewarded him by taking Stiles into his hand.

Yeah, he wasn’t going to last long.

Stiles was already panting. He would’ve fallen forward were it not for Derek holding him to his chest. He couldn’t speak. He just… Derek thrust into him again and he _whimpered_.

Derek’s hand was stroking him slowly, but even that was enough with what else he was feeling.

The werewolf knew, hips sliding back only to push back in _further_ , if possible, speeding up his thrusts and his hand and Stiles was _losing_ it. He kissed the back of Stiles’s neck, nipping at a spot next to his spine and Stiles couldn’t stop himself--he was coming hard, gasping and tensing, onto Derek’s hand and his own stomach.

Derek kept fucking him, but Stiles felt boneless, forcing Derek to hold him up. Then, Derek was growling in his ear and it was over.

Sex, he had decided, was awesome. Derek chuckled, “I guess there _is_ something that shuts you up.”

Even then, Stiles had only nodded.

After Derek left, he sent a hopefully taunting text to Scott: _virginnnnn_

Scott replied with a question mark, but Stiles was already passed out, smile stuck on his face.

~

After the first few times, Stiles was sore as fuck. He guessed it was a combination of his lack of experience and Derek’s…vigor.

It didn’t stop him from doing it every chance he got.

Scott figured it out eventually--without help, even, but it should’ve been pretty damn obvious to those who didn’t possess extra senses with all the marks Derek left. That whole scent thing though? That should’ve made it _very_ clear.

“He’s…” Scott cringed.

“What--a dude? A werewolf?”

“ _Old_.”

Stiles had swatted the back of Scott’s head, but laughed.

~

Stiles still went to the pizza place often, knowing exactly when Derek was working and exactly when he got off. He usually had a slice and tried his best to make Derek squirm.

Derek was pretty good at not reacting to him when he was at work--professionalism at a pizza place was still professionalism--but Stiles would sometimes sit down twenty feet away and whisper things he knew Derek could hear. What they had done. What he wanted him to do.

This time, he had something he needed to say. There was a line of customers, so Stiles sat down, waiting for them to leave before going up to the counter, “You know, we’ve never had sex while you were wolfed out. Is it different? I mean, besides the claws and the teeth…and the hair…and all that. I’ve seen you as a wolf though. You seem pretty controlled.”

Derek’s eyes glanced over to him for a second, expression unreadable as he accepted cash from a customer, and Stiles licked his lips.

“We could do that sometime. If it’s not, like, dangerous.” He bit his lip. He was genuinely curious.

Once the other customers had gotten their food and their was a lull, Stiles leapt up and strode towards the counter and his…boyfriend? _That_ sounded weird, but he figured that was probably the most accurate descriptor he could use. “So…” He drummed his fingers on the counter.

“Knot?”

“Not what?”

Derek raised his eyebrows, glaring, “You want a…knot?”

“Sure,” Stiles answered before his brain clicked. “Oh, you-- Okay.”

Looking slightly surprised, but perhaps pleasantly so, Derek didn’t bother ringing him up, bringing him a plate of garlic knots.

“But--” Stiles tried, confused. Not that he couldn’t eat them all.

“You’ll need the energy,” Derek told him and Stiles’s eyes widened.

As Stiles ate, he contemplated the events of the past hour. He’d wanted to have sex with a werewolf. He’d learned what that entailed. He still wanted it. To sate his curiosity, if nothing else. Okay, and maybe because Derek had been giving him this look since he’d gone up that told him he was getting fucked tonight. His libido didn’t mind at all.

~

Stiles’s back was on the hood of Derek’s car, parked in front of Derek’s house, his legs wrapped around Derek’s waist as a more-werewolf-than-usual Derek fucked him.

It was different. It was _big_ , but it was fascinating.

Stiles had always been one for learning knew things and now he was seeing--feeling--first hand what it was like to have sex with a werewolf, fangs and claws and _knot_ and all.

He’d feel pretty damn pleased with himself once he stopped groaning and accidentally banging his head against the car.


End file.
